Caminos Cruzados
by Dj CakiTTa
Summary: Joshua dejo de viajar con Eirika hace ya tres años, y estar alejado de sus amigos le dio demencia. que sucedera cuando un viejo amigo lo valla a visitar? warning: locura, yaoi. [Joshua x Gerik]
1. Chapter 1

bleh! toos los personajes le pertenecen al nintendo  
aca no digo nada  
aca escribo cosas ke me parecen  
y aca les digo ke ya pueden empezas a leer el fic

Caminos Cruzados  
capitulo 1  
-------------------------------

bien, mientras joshua se aburria pensando en las aventuras ke abia tenido maomenos ase 3 años, un viejo amigo iva asia su casa aunke el no lo sabia, tenia un presentimiento estraño... (la misma sensacion ke tenia toos los dias, desde hace tres años) pero esta ves penso ke era verdad, no podia ser mentira no podia

joshua: esta ves estoy seguro estoy segurooo persona: mmh no creo, venis diciendo eso ase tres años y nada susedio joshua: tienes razon ;-; esperaré

toos sus mercenarios trataban de animarlo, aunke ni sikiera supieren ke le pasaba

(entre tanto)

ese mismo dia gerik estaba viajando con SU grupo de mercenarios, cuando pasaba por un lugar familiar.  
no, en realidad no tenia ni mera idea de ke era ese lugar... para... mmmmh se keda pensando. me di cuenta de ke soy pesima escribiendo este tipo de cosas... ¬¬ porke...  
joshua no vive en un pueblito cualkiera con su grupo de mercenarios... el vive en un castillo con la realeza... pero como este es MI fic yooo digo lo ke se hace. como iva diciendo... gerik no tenia ni mera idea de ke era ese lugar, pero cuando un mercenario lo vio y le jue a decir a joshua...

joshua: saliendo corriendo de donde estaba LE LUFF GERIK REGRESASTEEES XD LE LUFF.gerik: Oo ("no sabia ke joshua viviera en un lugar tan precario").persona: no se preocupe, lo ase too el tiempo.  
gerik: y pq?  
persona: no sabemos, esta asi desde ke dejo de viajar con eirika y su grupo.  
joshua: corriendo por toas partes KE TIEMPOS TABA TAN ABURRIDO SIN NADIE ACA SOLITO PERO LLEGASTES PARA ALEGRARME LA VIDA XD  
persona: no estabas solo ¬¬  
joshua: sige corriendo por toas partes CASATE CON MIGO LE LUFF XD  
gerik: Oo eso tambien lo ase too el tiempo?  
persona: seee ¬¬  
joshua: Y VAMOS A TENER HIJOS KE SE PAREZCAN A NOSOTROS XD Y, Y, YYYY VAMOS A IR A- A- A ALGUN LUGAR PARA FESTEJAR LAS PASCUAS XP XD X3  
gerik: no le isieron nada ustedes, no? Oo  
persona: no  
persona: nopes  
persona: ie  
gerik: y porke dice "le luff" too el tiempo?  
persona: creemos ke significa "the love.  
gerik: aaah õõ  
joshua: LE LUFF MIRA AY UNA MANCHA DE SANGRE EN EL PISO KE LINDO NO? X3  
gerik: medio shokeado  
persona: ayer comimos conejo y no sabemos como sacar la sangre ke -él- dejo en el piso cuando corto el conejo en... cuanto dicen?  
persona: 56 pedasos  
persona: yo digo 62  
persona: naa, unos 76 pedasos, los conte uno por uno, antes de ke -él- jugara al futbol con la cabeza  
gerik: ... traumatizado  
joshua: FUE MUY DIVERRRRRR JUGEMOS OTRA VESSSSSSSSSS XP  
gerik: oigan, me apena decirlo pero... miren ke ora es yo tenia ke ir al... al... dentista .  
joshua: PERO NOOOOO KEDATE YO SOY RE WEN DENTISTA TE ARREGLO TOO GRATIS PERO KEDATEEEEEE persona: susurrando no creo ke le aga bien para la salud ke -él- sea su dentista  
gerik: es ke es ke... es ke abia pedido turno y- yyy... y ke... y ke me tenia ke ir adios sale volando literalmente  
joshua: NOOOOO GERIK REGRESAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAgaspAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

y estubo asi gritando masomenos unos 20 minutos

joshua: AAAAAAAAAaaaaaaa... (?) ... yo... kiero... KIERO LLORAR LE LUFF se pone a llorar

(en alguna parte del boske)

gerik: mmh ke raro ke no alla ningun monstruo ni nada.  
persona: no sera porke su amigo esta gritando ase tres oras?? ¬¬ toos miran enojado a gerik  
gerik: ...uou suspiro esta bien, voy a ir, voy a consolarlo, y nos rajamos de aca

y aora, toos saben como termino gerik, consolando a joshua obio, pero...

reloj: 3.10 AM

joshua: y entonses le dije "claro ke no! jamas are eso por ti, eres una persona cualkiera!" y entonses el me miro enojado y se jue.gerik: suena logico ¬¬ mientras joshua le pintaba las uñas de violetajoshua: sabes ke? siempre kise hacer una piyamada, pero mis papas decian ke era cosa de chicas - pero aora ke no tengo ningun dever, puedu aser lo ke kiera wiiiiiii  
gerik: no sera ke estas asiendo una cosa de chicas?? ¬¬  
joshua: ay claro ke no! estoy asiendo cosas de hombres òwó  
gerik: ("otra ves su cara de owo desidido") (owo se pronuncia como se escribe, a pesar de ke es una cara)  
joshua: ke no te gusta mi cara de owo desidido?? tons te ago mi cara de uù  
gerik: emmmm es rara ("para too el escandalo ke iso durante todo el dia")  
joshua: si? te parece? mmh nose, yo pongo caras como esta o esta ;-; cada ves ke me acuerdo de vos.  
gerik: pensando cosas raras oo pq?  
joshua: PQ JUISTES MI MEJOR AMIGOOOOO Y TE FUISTES NO ME DI CUENTA PERO TE FUISTES TT  
gerik: eeeh-  
joshua: Y YO ESTABA TAN TRISTE ABIA PERDIDO A MI MEJOR AMIGO Y- Y- Y- llorando Y KERIA VERTE DE NUEVO  
gerik: claro.  
joshua: creo... creo ke nesesito un sikologo... TT  
gerik: oo???? ("por fin se esta dando cuenta")  
joshua: es ke... desde ke deje de viajar con ustedes, como ke sentia... ke me faltaba algo... pense ke con un par de apuestas se iria, y aunke me sentia feliz, me sentia triste...  
gerik: ("este nesesita urgente sikologo ..") si keres puedo ser tu sikologo, a ver si averiguo ke te pasa.  
joshua: DENSERIO:D con brillo en los ojos (y esperanza en el corazon)  
gerik: .. si...

cinco minutos despues...

joshua acostado, al lado gerik sentado en una silla con un papel y un lapiz...

gerik: y cuando te diste cuenta de esto. joshua: no lo se... creo ke cuando deje de viajar con ustedes.  
gerik: no sera ke estrañas a tus amigos (inclullendome?)  
joshua: ... nose... solo te eh estrañado a ti... eh pensado mucho en toos pero.  
gerik: nesesitas una novia ¬¬  
joshua: natasha?  
gerik: sep, sep  
joshua: naa, natasha es mi amiga tambien pero... pero no la kiero tanto como para ke sea mi novia... es linda, pero.  
gerik: suspiro me canse de ser sikologo uú .  
joshua: se levanta como pensativo  
siento un vacio en mi corazon... como ke me falta algo.  
gerik: ... y no sabes ke es?  
joshua: nop, nop  
gerik: mmh... sera mejor ke nos bayamos a dormir... mañana pensaremos en eso.  
joshua: si, tenes razon...

los dos ponen bolsas de dormir en el suelo, apagan las luces y se ponen a dormir

un par de horas despues

todabia segia siendo de noche, gerik se despierta de la nada, y cuando se da cuenta de donde esta joshua le agarra shock XD (lo pudo ver pq abia luna )  
joshua: emmm... justo encima de gerik, a tres centimetros de el (rose: kyaaa X3)

joshua: jamas te volveras a ir de mi, no te lo permitire.  
no parecia ke estubiera muy consiente, aunke sus ojos taban abiertos  
gerik: trankilo, estoy aca, no deves-  
joshua: te fuistes pq te fuistes yo me kede triste aca no sabia a donde ir no sabia a donde buscarte... tristeza  
gerik: oh no te sientas mal lo unico kie-  
joshua: jamas te lo permitire!!!

nadie supo si por un mal movimiento, o simplemente pq perdio el ekilibrio, joshua se callo literalmente encima de gerik, SOBRE SUS LABIOOOS  
LO ESTABA BESANDO Y NO KERIA ACERLOOOO! omg

luego de ke joshua saliera de su shock, se levanto, se corrio a un lado, mirando el piso agitado.  
en eso gerik se levanta

gerik: joshua?... joshua: ...  
gerik: too el tiempo la gente ase eso, a algien le tenia ke pasar...  
joshua: pero...  
gerik: oh esta bien, ya paso (rose: no tiene cinco añooos!!)  
joshua: acaso... te gustó?  
gerik: ( no entiende a ke viene esa pregunta) ... porke... lo preguntas?  
joshua: contesta.  
gerik: no me gusto, pero tanpoco jue algo feo...  
joshua: piensa, razona, te gusto si o no?? seriedad (joj, la razionabilidad/razonacion)  
gerik: porke, a ti si?  
joshua: asme el favor de contestarme!  
gerik: ... se keda pensando mirando el piso  
joshua: ...?? esperando su respuesta  
gerik: nose õõ pero porke pre-  
joshua: no digas eso! kiero una respuesta clara! aora mirandolo a los ojos  
gerik: mirando a joshua ... ("bleh, nadie sufre con el intento") inconsientemente responde si.  
joshua: ... estas diciendo la verdad.??  
gerik: ... si.. tu kerias ke contestara asi ke contesto! se le sube la sangre a la cabeza  
joshua: ...mirando al piso me estas mintiendo.  
gerik: ... sabes ke? kieres ke te diga una cosa? tu me dijistes ke conteste sinseramente, y yo creo ke la respuesta es esa.  
joshua: ...mirandolo nuevamente... pues... a mi... tambien me gusto...

lol silencio...

FIN DEL CAPITULO 1!! SIIIIII hace el baile del fin del capitulo  
nos esperamos en la proxima! XXD

speshial tanx: bleh, no tengu nadie a kien agradecerle... agradescamosle a los chibis,  
chibi joshua y chibi gerik, lol no ay nadie a kien agradecerle

me parece ke "le luff" lo sake de algun lado y estoy totalmente segura ke no invente "le gasp" XD

joshua y gerik son ( c) a nintendo y kien alla creado el fire emblem

ningun animalito jue dañado para la escribicion de este fic, el conejo taba echo de peluche y la sangre era katsup obiamente

-----------------------------------------------------

nota: esto empezo masomenos normal (bizarro pero normal), luego sigio anormal, y desp termino en consigna


	2. Chapter 2

joshua, gerik, y too lo demas son (c) a... a... nintendo y kien alla creado el fire emblem

el fic es (c) a mi :P

Caminos Cruzados

capitulo 2

------------------------------------

al dia sigiente parecia ke joshua no recordaba nada de lo ke abia pasado, pero gerik se kedo iwalmente con el

jugando y boludeando lol

asta ke se iso de noche, pero se kedo iwal, tons los dias jueron pasando, asta ke paso masomenos una semana

(esa noche)

taban casi dormidos, tirados en el piso en bolsas de dormir

joshua: ...gerik?...

gerik: hmm?

joshua: recuerdo... lo recuerdo... recuerdo ke paso la otra noche...!

gerik: y ke paso? (pensando ke estaba en su estado de loco-depresivo-porke-gerik-se-fue-pero-volvio)

joshua: ke... paso... yo... te bese... porke me cai... y vos... dijistes ke a algien le tenia ke suseder-

gerik: lo recuerdas!

joshua: me interrumpistes :(

gerik: si pero lo recordastes!! a ver dejame pensar... es de noche... es martes... y... y cuando nos besamos tambien era martes a la noche!

joshua: y ke tiene eso ke ver??

gerik: creo ke sales de tu estado loco los martes a la noche, solo parcialmente, pero te acordas de cosas logicas y saludables...

joshua??? (sige sin entender)

gerik: mira yo te explico, los martes a la noche sales de tu estado loco, es como si te curaras, pero solo por este rato...

joshua: kieres decir ke estoy enfermo el resto del tiempo?

gerik: no, kiero decir ke tu deprecion porke me fui ase ke enlokescas el resto de la semana... y asepto tu propuesta de matrimonio ôô

joshua: pero eso lo dije inconsientemente!!

gerik: (se aserca a centimetros de su rostro) si, pero yo la acepto iwalmente

joshua: (un poco asustado) pero... yo no lo dije consientemente... kisas no lo kise decir... kisas no es lo ke yo pienso...

gerik: entonses (se aleja un poco y toma una caja) ke voy a acer con esto? (le da la caja a joshua)

joshua: (agarra la caja y la abre, adentro abia un anillo) ... puedes kedartelo si kieres...

gerik: (agarra la caja) esta bien, si tu no kieres-

los labios de joshua isieron ke se calle, abrazandolo fuertemente se tiro encima de el para besarlo

gerik: sabes ke esto no durara para siempre, aunke los dos keramos...

joshua: lo se... mañana, mañana a la noche, sin ke nadie te vea, hazme... trata de ke recuerde... inventate algo nose pero...

gerik: cuando dijistes "hazme"... ke kisistes decir?

joshua: iba a decir "hazme recordar" pero si la gente es tan mal pensada uno no puede decir nada sin dar una idea ekibocada (riendose)

gerik: te va a costar eso!

joshua: rasjúñame gatito -w- rawr

los dos se kedaron discutiendo durante gran parte de la noche, en algun momento el sueño los vencio a los dos

---

al dia sigiente

bleh, continua en el proximo capi --

La RoSe


End file.
